


One More Night

by Heirhelle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heirhelle/pseuds/Heirhelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny broke up with Steve. But can he listen to reason and stay away? Well ... no.<br/>(God, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so my native language is not english so there might be some mistakes in my work. And sadly I don't have a beta who could have a grip on me and my awful grammar. But see it this was. The show is not mine. Not a bit, but the mistakes are, so feel free to tell me if you find any, I would be more than happy to fix them.

He knew this was a bad idea. Getting involved with a coworker was unprofessional and could lead to serious consequences. Cath was of course different. Yeah, they had fun, they worked with each other sometimes, but they basically just had fun. No real feelings involved. Yeah, she was his friend, but nothing more.

Not like him. Never like him. Danny WAS something to him. He loved the man with all his broken and dysfunctional hearth. And it shouldn't have ended. Not yet. Not ever. But his partner thought that this was bad for them. That their relationship would interfere with their work, if they let this go on any longer, get involved any deeper than they already have. And quoting him: “There was a perfectly good reason why romantic relationships between people in the same unit were forbidden. It is to risky. Not to mention that it is highly unprofessional Steven!” And what if it was true, how could he not give in to that thing, that was between them. 

And sure enough since they got back to the old routine of being just work partners, things were like hell between them. Steve knew, that it was partly his fault. But he was hurt, and upset and couldn't stop himself from angering Danny, to provoke fights. Because if they weren't fighting, they weren't really talking either And Steve missed talking to Danny. Missed their laughs and their playful banter about healthy food, and the proper ways to read someones rights. Small unimportant things , that made Steve want everything back to normal. To have his friend at least back. But would that be enough for him? Deep down he knew that the answer was no. He was greedy he wanted everything Danny could give him and more. He wanted Danny for himself to be with him forever and even longer. Maybe this was love. But if it was, than it was really fucked up.

Because seriously, who would want to fight with the person they are in love with. Not that he would admit being in love with his partner to anyone. Well it was hard to admit it to himself, because his loved ones always left, or got killed by bad guys. And yeah, he gets why Danny doesn't want this, and he knew, that logically his partner was right, and maybe did what was best for both of them, but his body and soul ached for His Danno. Every time they were in the car he just wanted to slip his free hand up Danno's tights. Or when they were in his office, corner him by and kiss him senseless until he's begging him for more. Do something! Anything would be enough but this was torture. 

He couldn't take it any longer, he would go insane, if he would have to spend another day without him. Danny was like a drug, and this addiction got seriously strong over a short period of time. It was late, and he knew, that he should just go to sleep, but how? It was impossible to sleep without that hot body pressed to his chest, murmuring sweet nothings even in his sleep. It was the cutest thing Steve ever witnessed. 

And now, he couldn't even sleep without Danny Williams near him. Small naps, yeah, but real sleep? No. He hasn't had a good night sleep since Danny broke it off between them. And it was starting to show. His reflexes slowing, but not enough for the others to catch what is going on.

It was all his fault. He shouldn't have had let Danny so close. He should have not gone to the man when the first flairs of want bloomed in his chest. And he shouldn't have felt aroused by a short detective pointing a gun at him, demanding him to leave the active crime scene of his father's death. But it was too late to dwell on bad decisions, when the damage was done. So he got up, and got dressed, grabbing his keys, he left for the only place he knew he might find some calm.

It wasn't a long ride, but he felt exhausted by the time he knocked on the door of the apartment. The uncomfortable clenching feeling in his stomach was equally form excitement and fear. Because if Danny sends him away, he didn't know what he would do. He wasn't good at asking, but he had to now, because Danny had to understand what he was doing to him, how he was slowly killing him from the inside, how he needed him more than anyone or anything in this world. And the truth of that scared him, because it made him vulnerable. 

The door opened, and Danno stood before him, eyes hazy from sleep, hair mussed and completely adorable, looking expectantly up at Steve frowning.

“Whadayawant?” he slurred combing his hair with his fingers, trying to tame it unsuccessfully. 

“You.” came the answer, before Steve could properly think it through. Where was his brain to mouth filter? It usually worked well. He must have been really exhausted by now. But well, the damage was done, so he had to work with what he had.

“Steven I thought that we settled that. You are not getting me. What else do you want?”

“One more night Danno. Please. I can't sleep without you. I really haven't since you ... you said it was over.” he was honest now, he couldn't bare this distance between them. So close, and even so, not allowed in was killing him. He just wanted to lean in, and steal a kiss. And why the hell not. He was lost, and nothing could change his situation, so he would take what he can. What he is able to. So he stepped closer and took that sinfully sweet mouth greedly, hands snaking around Danny, drawing him even closer. To his surprise, Danny kissed him back, moaning into his mouth eagerly.

“I hate you!” he panted as they came apart, the SEAL still holding him close. His eyes were full of emotions. Confusion, sadness, want lust and something else, shining through to Steve like the most beautiful light he has ever seen. Danny's hands were around his neck, fingers crawling into his hair, like they used to. And Steve purred in pure bliss. “I hate you Steven J. McGarrett because I can't do this. Why can't you leave me alone? Why can't you let it stop, let it go away?” he murmured, nuzzling his face into Steve's neck.

“I'm sorry but I can't, it hurts too damn much Danno. I need you. I need to feel you Danno. Will you let me? Please?” now he was begging to be let in. And his partner couldn't say no to him. He never could. And Steve knew that, and was to greedy to let this chance go. Even if this would be the last time, he would not let it go without burying himself deeper into the other man. He kissed Danny again, as they stumbled into the small apartment. It was still ratty, but at least it was private. His hands were everywhere on his body, taking of the T-shirt, attacking the lovely golden skin he found there, mapping Danno's skin again, licking at the soft fur on the man's chest, circling a nipple. Danny gasped, and moaned, fingers clenched in Steve's hair, hanging on for dear life. It felt almost as good as the man's taste on his tongue as he followed the trail of hairs, plunging in to fuck his naval with sensual thrusts of his tongue. Danny grunted, and his hips jerked forwards, the obvious bulge in his shorts brushing against his chest. Steve was in heaven, so he moved lower, sucking a mark onto Danny's hipbone. Feeling more possessive with every scrape of his teeth on that delicate milk white skin where the sun couldn't touch his lover, he dragged Danny's shorts down, to the man's ankles. 

“Why are you doing this Steve? Why did you have to come here? To torture me?” Danny's voice was lost as Steve finally licked a long line over the underside of his cock. Making his lover shiver from the sensation.

“ I want you Danno. I need you!” he whined and took the head of the man's cock in his mouth sucking him down as much as he could, then coming back up, circling the head to catch the taste sighing satisfied when he got a good taste of the pre-come he found there. One of his hands snacked behind, to grasp Danny's firm butt, massaging it, before moving up his spine, counting the vertebrae with two of his fingers. Then he turned back, fingers slowly moving between the two perfect globes, finding the puckered hole massaging it without entering. Danny groaned, hips bucking forward almost chocking Steve, but the man had enough practice, so he lent back a bit, and smiled up at his partner, while he mouthed the man's cock worshiping it with small kisses .

“Oh, my God Steve!” he shouted as the first finger entered dry to the first knuckle, but it still burned so good. His knees buckled, but before he could collapse, Steve maneuvered him over to the sofa, making him sit on the edge, so he had access to every part of his lover's body that he wanted. 

He stopped sucking on Danny for a moment and looked up at the man he couldn't let go, and smiled a small smile, then stood up and took his own clothes off unceremoniously. Danny gasped as he looked up at him, extending one of his hands to touch, caressing Steve's stomach, tears running down his face silently. When Steve was the tears running down his partner's face, he got down onto his knees, leaning closer, and licking off the salty liquid. Then kissing the rest away, murmuring words of love the whole time. 

“I love you.” Danny sobbed, looking at Steve, more vulnerable than he ever seen him.” I love you so much Steve. But...” he sobbed.

“No, no buts Danno. I love you too. God I love you so much I can't eat or sleep if you are not with me. I want to be with you forever until your hair turns gray or god forbid falls out.” he said leaning closer showering small kisses over Danny's handsome face. Joy and love blooming in his stomach, like a million butterflies. And he didn't care if this was cliche it felt to damned good to care. “ I can't live without you, and I really don't want to either.” he added nuzzling at the blond's neck, nipping at the delicate skin, leaving small marks behind himself. 

“But if something happens to you? Or me? Even SuperSEALs get hurt sometimes.” Danny shuddered as he held Steve closer.” The chances of something going wrong is to great Steven. And if something happens the other has to keep a clean head, and I can't do that if I don't distance myself from you. I would kill anyone who would lay even one finger on you Babe. And that is bad. Really bad.”

“I kind of like the sound of that Danny. And why do you think, that even, if you distance yourself I would be able to do it too? Or wouldn't go after anyone who threatened you. Or Gracie. You both mean so much to me Danno. I would never let anything happen.”he caressed the Danny's face.

“Well, because of you, I already get shot at all the time, so it wouldn't get any different. Would it?”He teased.

“Shit. Danno! “ he bit down a little harder onto the man's shoulder, and Danny yelped.” Don't say that. You don't get shot at all the time. So quit saying that.” he hissed. But Danny actually started to laugh at that.

“Seriously Steven? I really do get shot at, and it is all your fault! But what do you want to do now? Argue about our job, or fuck me into silence? Which I think is not possible, but you could try anyway.” he was still giggling (manly) when Steve attacked his mouth again, kissing like he couldn't get enough of his lips. And he couldn't. 

“Do you have lube?” he rasped.

“It is in the cabinet. Over the sink.” Danny said, but then his face froze.” But I think we are out of condoms.”

“Shit. Do you want me to...” Steve trailed off pointing at the door looking at his partner touching himself absently.

“No. It's good. I'm clean. You?”

“Yeah. Got my tests back 2 weeks ago. And you were the only one for me for some time now.”

“Yeah, me too. Get that lube will you? I want to feel you in me ASAP.” he added smiling happily.

Steve ran out to the bathroom, opening the cabinet and snatching the lube up, smiling at his own reflection in the mirror over the sink. He looked happy, and for a moment he thought about how his night has changed. He was in love and the man he wanted was waiting for him in the next room. And they will be together again. And for that he was thankful to all and any gods that existed, even if it would have just lasted for one more night. But it seems they will have more than one night ahead of them. A whole lot of nights if he had any say in the matter.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by Maroon 5 song One More Night.


End file.
